


Ask UnderSnare

by UnderSnare_AU



Series: UnderSnare [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSnare_AU/pseuds/UnderSnare_AU
Summary: This the ask book of UnderSnare! Please feel free to ask them questions :)





	1. The Beginning

Do you wish to download this file?

 

[Yes]✓                                     [No]

 

Ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ Ｕｎｄｅｒｓｎａｒｅ Ｆｉｌｅ

 

▁ 1%

  
▁ ▂5%

  
▁ ▂ ▃25%

  
▁ ▂ ▃ ▄40%

  
▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ 65%

  
▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ 90%

  
▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ █ 100 %

 

Ｄｏｗｎｌｏａｄ Ｃｏｍｐｌｅｔｅ 

 

Do you wish to proceed?

 

 

[Yes]✓                                     [No]

 

  ╔═════ஓ๑♡๑ஓ═════╗

Ｗｅｌｃｏｍｅ ｔｏ Ａｓｋ

Ｕｎｄｅｒｓｎａｒｅ!

      ╚═════ஓ๑♡๑ஓ═════╝

 

Two wolf like females turned and saw you. 

"Oh! Hello and welcome to our au!," The mutlicolored one said smiling. "I am Momma GumdropWolf, but please call me momma or gum!"

"Yo!," The reddish brown wolf female with gloves arm said waving. "Names Ma BionicWolf...just call me Ma or Bio," she said grinning. 

 "Please feel free to ask us anything!!," They both said in unison. 

 

 

Do you wish to continue?

 

 

[Yes]✓                                     [No]


	2. Who Won the War?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a question by a Bismarkingit.

Gumdrop: Okay for one this is the most obvious question that we knew was going to be asked on this ask book. 

Bio: Mmmhmm. And we are happy to explain it to you as simple as possible. 

Gumdrop: Now.....who won the war was the question that was asked.....and well it is quite obvious to say the least. The humans won the war. if you want to read on the war between the humans and monsters of UnderSnare then go to to 

 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570711

 

and you will be able to read up on UNDERSNARE: The Tale of the War

 

thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
